Captured
by Camdily
Summary: One night she was walking the streets when she was taken, Who knew he could be so nice. Bad summary please read Rated M for violence.


Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Naruto

**CAPTURED**

A pink haired girl was walking through the streets of Kohona just staring at the sky when she found she had left Kohona and was in the forest. It started to rain but she didn't care she actually liked it. It made her feel like she was still here and that her heart was not stolen by the one she loved most. As she wondered deeper and deeper into the forest she suddenly stopped

"Its not safe to be wondering in the forest this late at night" Said and dark and scary voice witch sent cent chills down Sakura's spine.

When she turned around she saw a black shadow standing under a tree. She quickly took her fighting stance but felt her knees collapse under her weight. When she woke up she couldn't see a thing the room was so dark and cold she didn't want to move. But did anyway to see if she could find a way out. She could hear people fighting but didn't know were it was coming from. When she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her she laid back down and pretended to be asleep. But gasped for air when a shot of pain hit her chest.

"Wake up its time to die" Sakura looked up to see Orochimaru standing over her body smiling. "Come on get up" he said kicking her again. She stood up and flowed him out into a hallway witch was lit by small lanterns. When they stopped walking she looked up to see she was outside. She looked around to see four men standing around her. (AN, I don't hate Sakura at all this is just a part of the story that i felt needed to be put in, NO Bashing was intended) One hit after another Sakura was beaten to a bloody pulp when she couldn't take anymore she feel to the ground wishing they had just killed her quickly. When she woke up next she was in the same room again the only thing different was she was in a tremendous amount of pain so much in fact that she couldn't heal herself. As she lay there she could here Orochimaru's voice singing: _I'm going to kill you I'm going to kill you._

This scared the hell out of her. She tried to sit up when she heard a second set of footsteps but retracted immediately wishing she hadn't. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't due to the sound of Orochimaru voice getting closer. She could barely hear what he said but could make out most of it.

"I have a present for you my dear Sasuke" Sakura's eyes widened when she heard his name but closed them strait away when she realized he'd probably kill her. For what seemed like forever she laid there crying and hoping he'd kill her quickly. As they opened the door and walked in Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her. She turned her head quickly back to the ground and yelped in pain due to the quick movement. She lay there crying for a moment but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and looked up to see Sasuke crouching next to her.

"I'll make it quick" he said staring into her green eyes and in a soft voice she said "Thank you" smiling a little and closing her eyes. The next thing she heard was Sasuke telling Orochimaru to leave. Orochimaru just smiled and left closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Sakura" Sasuke said annoyed

"I don't know I was walking through the forest and then woke up here, then yesterday was beaten up by four men and I'm surprised that I'm still alive " she said painfully

"Hn" was the only answer she got

"Now are you going to make this quick or are we going to have a painful chat" Sakura said staring at him

"so you want to die then" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow

"No but there no other way out of this so hurry up" she said turning her head away.

"There maybe one other way" He stood up to leave.

"and why would you help me"

"Cause I don't want to kill you" He smirked. Then turning to leave he looked back,

"Well do you want to get out of this or not"

"Ok...say I believe you, how are you going to get me out of this"

"Hn. I'll go and tell Orochimaru that I can't kill you cause you could be helpful to us"

"And he'd believe that"

"Are you saying that you are still as weak as when I left," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"NO. I just mean will he believe you"

"Ah"

Sasuke walked to the door and started to open it.

"Wait! how am I supposed to be of help" Sakura asked confused

"I don't know well have to test you abilities"

"How do you know that my ability's will be good enough"?

"Hn" Then Sasuke left

Later on the door opened again Sakura looked to see whom it was, expecting to see Sasuke but was disappointed when it was Kabuto

"As much as I hate to do this but roll over so I can heal you"

"Huh why" She said and rolled over.

"Because Orochimaru said so"

"Ohh But why I thought he wanted to kill me"

"Yeah so did I but for some reason Sasuke likes you and didn't kill you so Orochimaru said you might be of help"

"O-Okay"

"Ok all done now go to sleep and we'll wake you when food is here"

"Hmm" Sakura said already falling asleep

A couple of hours later Sakura awoke to a loud bang she stood up quickly and found Kabuto walking thought the door with some food.

"Ahh so you're awake I see"

"Yeah"

"Here" he said handing over a tray of food.

"Thanks" she started to eat after making sure that it was safe to eat.

After eating Sakura was brought out side.

"So what now"

"We wait for Orochimaru and Sasuke to come back from training so he can test your skills"

"Oh so what do we do until then"

"Nothing they're coming now" Kabuto said pointing to two figures heading towards them.

"So lets see what you got, your going to fight Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

"O-Okay" Sakura said a little nerves.

"So are you ready?" Sasuke said

"Um yeah" Sakura said with a little more determination in her voice.

In a blink of an eye Sasuke was behind her holding sword to her neck.

"Come on" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Okay you asked for it" Sakura said with an evil smile.

"That's better"

Then all of a sudden Sakura was gone. Sasuke looked left to right to try and find her. Then he sensed her behind him. He turned around just in time to doge her.

"You'll have to be quicker than that," Sasuke said with a smirk

Sakura smiled at that. Sakura started to gather charka in her hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She started to run at him then she was gone. Sasuke sensed her above and looked up to see she was right above of him getting ready to punch him. He quickly dodged and her fist hit the ground and she looked up and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow again then the ground started to shake and crack. He looked back at Sakura to see her grinning like mad then disappearing. He was to shocked by her strength to realize that she had pinned him to a tree.

"Ha I win" Sakura said staring him in the eyes.

"Hn I don't think so"

Suddenly there positions were swapped and Sakura was up agents the tree.

"Really" she said smiling

"Hn"

She started to slowly move her head closer to his and close her eyes.

"W-What are you doing" he said backing away

"This" she said punching him in the face with half of her strength knocking him back to land at Orochimaru's feet a second later she was above him ready to hit him again but Orochimaru stoped her.

"Very good job. Sasuke might be right after all."

Orochimaru started to walk away.

"Oh and Sasuke your going to look after her seeing it was your idea to keep her" he said smiling and walked away.

In Sasuke's room Sakura was looking around and then she noticed something,

"Umm Sasuke were do I sleep?"

"Hn I thought you had forgot my name. Uh probably in that bed why?"

"Ok but were are you sleeping"

"In the same bed do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no just wondering"

"Hn"

"Oh Sasuke were is the bathroom?"

"Behind that door" he said pointed to a door in their room

"Oh and one more question"

"Hn"

"What do I wear cause I only have this and it's kinda really dirty?"

"Oh um I'll go and get you something" he said leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with some clothes.

"Here" he said while he handed the clothes to her

"Thanks" she said and smiled at him.

"Hn"

Then she went into the bathroom and had a shower. When she came out Sasuke wasn't in there so she went out and looked for him. After a little while she was about to give up cause she couldn't find anyone until.

"Um excuse me but I was looking for someone and was wondering if you could help me?" Sakura asked nicely

"Ugh why would I help you"

"Oh umm cause I need help"

"Whatever, who are you looking for?"

"Sasuke"

"NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE'S MINE!"

"Umm ok, I'm just gonna go now he he" she said a little scared and backing away form the lady.

She then decided to go back to the room. When she got back he was in there lying on the bed.

"Umm were did you go" she asked still a little scared from what the lady said

"Out and you"

"I went out to find you but I couldn't so I asked for help and this really scary lady told me to leave you alone cause you're hers".

"What did she look like"

"Um she had black glasses and weird red hair"

"Oh that's Karin don't listen to her"

"Well I'm tired" Sakura said yawing and walked over to the bed and waited for Sasuke to move over. Once he did she laid down and turned away from him. Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in" Sasuke said. The door opened to reveal the one and only Karin.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I-What is she doing in here" she yelled when she noticed Sakura in his room. Sakura popped her head up

"Trying to sleep" she snapped

"Yeah with Sasuke-kun but he don't want to cause he's taken by me so get out NOW!"

Then all of a sudden Sakura burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny" Karin said getting angry

"You sound like an obsessed fan girl" she said still giggling a little

"Well I'm not cause me and Sasuke-kun love each other"

Sakura rolled over so she was facing Sasuke

"Well I wouldn't want to get in the way of your love now would I" she said getting up and walking to the door and looked at Karin then turning back to Sasuke and saluting to him and walking out the door

"Later boss"

A couple hours later

Sakura was walking through the forest not really thinking about anything

"I'm surprised your still here"

"Oh huh. What? " She said looking at Sasuke

"Nothing lets go back" He then turned around and started walking back but stopped to check to see if Sakura was following him and indeed she was but was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Sasuke had stopped and walked right into him.

"Ugh...Sorry" she said looking up at him.

"Hn" he said and kept on walking.

AN: So this is my First story I hope you liked it, Hopefully i finish the next chapter soon so I can post it.

Read and Review Please

:)


End file.
